


Sexy Car Wash

by Asdgafn



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Castiel the Innocent Angel, First Time writing Smut, Fluff that turned into smut, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Written without beta, bottom!cass, second chapter is straight smut, sexy car wash gone wrong, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdgafn/pseuds/Asdgafn
Summary: Castiel tries to give Dean a sexy car wash but not everything goes according to plan. It didn't quite succeed, at least not in the way he initially anticipated.(-> Established Destiel relationship, to an extent.) (written with minimal editing)





	1. Chapter 1

It was a surprisingly mild day for the middle of August; the hottest month in the year for the sleepy town of Lawrence, Kansas. It was only a shade below 90 degrees outside with a spry breeze and fat clouds that obscured the merciless sun in random increments. The heat index didn’t even reach a 100 degrees!

All in all, it was the perfect day for Castiel to attempt an idea. He had discovered it by pure accident through an innocent day of surfing the internet. The specifics of what he had watched were already forgotten and just the basic concept for him to work with.

He shrugged out of his tell-tale tan coat and hung it up on the coat rack near the door. Beneath his coat was a different outfit from his usual suit and tie attire. Rather, he wore a snug pair of shorts and a tank top that hugged his skin. His wings hung lightly outside the confines of the clothing, tucked up against his back in a mass of blue-black feathers.

As he left the motel room, he offered a quick shout for Dean to come outside in a few minutes. He was rewarded with a grumpy sounding bellow of reluctant agreement. A faint frown graced his features for the briefest of moments before he eased it into a lightweight smile. Dean seemed to always sound grouchy. He knew the Hunter was actually a soft hearted person, tucked safely away under layers of scars and whiskey. His soft heart only showed in the dark of the night, when both laid tucked up against each other. It showed with soft words and hands that roamed.

That was why Castiel was doing this. It was intended to ease Dean’s perpetual foul mood; if the videos he had watched had any truth, it would be a success. Therefore, the Angel began to gather up his supplies: a pale grey bucket filled with a generic looking yellow sponge, some wash rags that had seen better days, and a big bottle of soap (advertised to be safe for cars of all paint types). He filled the bucket with cool water from a nearby tap, adding the soap in when it was half filled.

He returned to the dusty looking Impala, eyeing it for a brief moment before he loaded his sponge up with the soapy water. He relished the coolness against his skin, directly at odds with the still hot day. Now he would wait. Castiel felt his gaze drift back toward the door of the room they rented; he narrowed his eyes against the too bright sun. Dean seemed to be taking his time. In fact, he almost took long enough to make Cass wonder if he had been ignored.

A moment before he was about to go inside and ask for Dean, the Hunter emerged from the room. He blinked against the brightness outside, raising a hand to shade his eyes. Castiel immediately slapped the sponge down onto the hood of the Impala, leaning forward provocatively. He felt the water seeping easily through his white tank, turning it sheer and even clingier.

He started sweeping the sponge across the sun warmed metal with enthusiasm, swirling away the dust with copious amounts of soapy water. He heard a strangled sound behind him and felt a small rush of satisfaction. Perhaps his “sexy car wash” was working as intended! He shifted his wings against his back to avoid getting the feathers dampened and renewed his work with added exuberance.

That was when the shouting started. He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder as he was jerked backwards. Suds flew wildly as he stumbled with surprise, his feathers stiffening in a ruffled flare of agitation. Dean looked absolutely pissed off.

“Damn it, Cass! What are you doing? Is that safe for my baby?” Dean was bent down to inspect the container of soap, his features darkened with irritation. “I just waxed her, like, three days ago. You’re going to ruin it.” He dropped the container with a thump as he went to fetch a hose, hurriedly spraying away the dirty mix of soap, dust, and water across the hood of the impala.

Castiel drooped with shame and disappointment, wings going slack against his back. He winced at the tone Dean used, sharp and abrasive in the lazy summer air. He scrubbed his hand against his shorts, as if to brush away the incriminating evidence spread across his skin in the form of small bubbles.

“I only wanted to help,” his voice sounded small even to himself, barely above a whisper. He watched as Dean went to shut off the water, returning to the droopy Angel with a frown. His lips parted, as if he intended to go into another round of hard scolding.

Then the Hunter started to blush when his eyes raked down Castiel’s body for a moment before they jerked back to his face. “What are you wearing, Cass?” His voice sounded strained and strange in the wake of his brief burst of anger. His eyes were widened to two impossibly green pools, complimented by the rush of pink across his cheeks.

“I am wearing appropriate clothing for a sexy car wash,” Castiel replied immediately with a little frown. “At least a close approximation,” He amended after a moment. “I do not know where to find a bikini.” The alien word tripped awkwardly through his voice, the vowels stumbled.

Dean seemed to turn an even brighter shade of pink, “S-Sexy car wash?” He spluttered the words out with a shocked voice. “Cass, have you been watching porn again?”

Castiel glanced down with shame and dragged his wings protectively over himself, as if he wished to hide from the accusing tone. “I- no… Maybe?” He hedged unhappily, unwilling to provide a direct answer.

He was surprised by the short burst of rough laughter that exploded from the Hunter, who now grinned openly. “Cass you naughty Angel,” he managed to quip through another round of quick laughter. Within a moment he stepped up to the now blushing Angel, a dangerous look spread across his face. His voice lowered into a tone that sent fire through Castiel’s veins, all rushed to an uncomfortable point.

“You look too good in those short, Castiel. I think we should return inside,” Dean had leaned in to murmur the words softly in his ear. It made his feathers itch with desire, his skin feeling too tight and too hot, even where his cool shirt clung damply to him. He wordlessly nodded his consent and a second later he was being dragged back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight smut.

He landed with a muted thump on the bed, wings spread out across the rumpled sheets in a haphazard way. Dean straddled him and stared down with a dangerous smile, all edges and teeth. His hands pressed down on Castiel’s damp shirt, a few leftover bubbles popping softly under his roughened palms.

It made Castiel’s heart racein his chest like a bird wanting to escape; his breathing hitched at the touch, at the wicked gleam in two impossibly green eyes. He watched Dean’s eyes trace a lazy path over his body as the Hunter tucked every plane of his body into his mind. To remember later he always quipped with a slow smirk and fast wink.

A soft whimper echoed in his throat when Dean fanned out his fingers and slowly smoothed his spread hands up the wet fabric of his shirt. It caught against the calluses and scars that decorated his hands, marked his fingers with memories. Inch by miserably slow inch the shirt crept up Castiel’s chest, which expanded and buckled with each breath, too akin to a pant for his liking.

The air was heavy with tension and wicked silence, only pierced by the gasp of the Angel and the rumble of the air condition sitting crookedly in the window. Dean peered up through his lashes, watched Cass’ face with a barely contained smirk as he inched his shirt up, bringing him dangerously close to begging before he drew it over his head. He launched it aside carelessly, where it crumpled to the ground in a whisper of cloth.

Castiel audibly groaned when his Hunter leaned in over his chest, tongue lazily drawing designs over his skin. His hands jerked up to bury in Dean’s shirt, his fists clutched at the fabric as his wings itched with desire. He could feel that damned smirk even through licks and nibbles that peppered his chest.

A second before he was about to take action, about to reduce Dean into a groaning mess, he felt a pressure at his crotch. Dean had moved down and now wiggled his hand into the tight shorts he wore still, catching Cass’ erection in his hand. He stroked with a firm grip, twisting his wrist as he could in the limited space, thumb brushing over the tip on the upstroke.

It made the Angel buck and writhe under him; he gasped and pleaded and panted, eyes lidded against the pleasure. It was rare that Dean cut so quickly to the chase. It lit a fire in his veins, made Castiel burn with a terrible want. He breathed, no, he begged for Dean in a broken whimper of need.

He hadn’t intended for his ‘sexy car wash’ to lead to this direction yet he was glad it had. When his plea split the air, Dean caught his gaze with his own, a seriousness pressed down on his features. “Are you sure, Cass?” He asked in a low, sultry whisper that brought a shiver racing through him.

“Yes, Dean. Take me.” The moment robbed the Angel of his words and sharpened him into his characteristic blunt way. It was all Dean needed; he practically ripped away the tight shorts and flung them aside. His own shirt followed quickly, along with his pants. They stared at each other with twin gazes of lust, clad only in their underwear.

Castiel moved first. His lips crashed into Dean’s as he surged upwards, arms encircled around his Hunter. There was nothing gentle to their kiss, it was all wildfire and bruising force. He nipped hard at Dean’s lips, urging him along as he licked and bit back. Their hands roamed freely, traced and memorised each other’s bodies with searching fingers.

When their lips were red from the kisses, Dean urged his Angel back down to the bed. His fingers hooked into the band of his boxers, edging them down to join the growing pile of clothing on the floor. Dean shuffled backwards until he was pressed in-between Castiel’s’ legs. He peered up at the flustered man with a slow smile.

“Want me to skip to the main part?” He asked in that same low voice from moments ago. He was rewarded with an immediate answer from Castiel, who nodded with a hard jerk of his head. The room felt stiflingly hot with their lust, the air charged with desire that sent sparks across his skin. And when Dean made him lick his fingers, he did so with enthusiasm, tongue darting over his fingertips that tasted vaguely of salt and soap.

The first press against his entrance made him whimper and buck, muscles tight with protest. But Dean coaxed him to relax with gentle kisses pressed against his thighs and stomach, his free hand loosely pumping him with long and slow pulls. Soon the pain ebbed into pleasure, Dean’s fingers worked him open until he was back to borderline begging.

“Sorry Cass,” Dean mumbled a moment before he felt a warm wetness against his opening. Castiel surmised it was spit, considering their lack of lubricant. Then he thought of nothing but hot pain and sheer pleasure when that first thrust buried the Hunter entirely within him. A simultaneous hiss of curses split the air, their voices already wrecked with bliss as Dean snapped his hips flush against Castiel.

He already felt that coil building in the pool of his stomach and he knew that neither would last long in this reckless rush. He didn’t care as he wound his hands into Dean’s hair and pulled him down into another bruising kiss. The uneven thrusts soon has his back pressed against the wall the bed was shoved up against. He drew his wings in quickly, to avoid rumpling his feathers too much. Undoubtedly their neighbors would hear them.

Dean managed to gasp through the kiss, a rushed tumble of words through their lips, “I’m close, Cass, I’m close.” Each hard thrust built that pleasure through Castiel until he came with a hard cry, face buried into Dean’s shoulder as body trembled with the weight of it. He felt his own cum hit his chest in a spatter, though he did not care. Moments later, Dean followed suit, his release hot inside the Angel as he came with a curse.

When the rush died down, they tumbled into a sweaty heap of limbs and wings on the thoroughly abused bed. Castiel managed a weak, “I should perform these ‘sexy car washes’ more often, no?” Which drew out a breathless laugh from his Hunter, who wrapped an arm over Castiel, drawing him close until their bodies were nestled against each other. Later they would share the shower, cleaning up before Sam returned.

For now, it was perfect, as Dean ran lazy fingers through his sweat dampened feathers, face buried in his wings. Their hearts slowed down from the crazy beat of exertion into the slow pulse of contentment.


End file.
